


Sora's Instinct

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, spoilers up to episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: As Birdramon carries everyone toward the mysterious temple, Sora tries to process the wild ride from the moment she decided to follow Taichi. Digimon Adventure 2020/Reboot spoilers. Written for Taiora Week 2020(Day 05: Travel)
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sora's Instinct

_(Adventure:, 5th grade)_

One day, while Sora prepared for her school camping trip, an odd feeling washed over her.

She couldn't explain what it was, but it made her stop in her tracks in the middle of the street, where the news about the subway trains going haywire had people running in a panic.

This odd feeling… it felt like the start of something new. Was it good? Was it bad? She had no idea, but this feeling made her believe that she was about to embark on a big adventure.

That feeling occurred again a few days later, when she was on her way home from the store right before she noticed someone running the other way and zooming past her.

Her friend Taichi was running somewhere. On instinct, she immediately turned in the opposite direction of her home and rushed to follow him.

But she didn't think that she would follow him into a strange new world.

And now she was sitting on the foot of her Digimon partner Birdramon who carried her along with Taichi and Agumon as she flew over the river and followed the path of the mysterious light that led to a tall mountain peak that glowed with iridescence.

Sora had been running the events of that day alone in her head. Taichi had a dinosaur for a partner! And the next thing she knew, Piyomon had flown into her arms to escape from Snimon, which Sora knew that she needed to help Piyomon succeed. It was another choice that Sora made by instinct.

She watched Agumon evolve into Greymon, and noticed Taichi holding a blue device that fit right into his palm. It amazed her that Piyomon had evolved, too, into the Digimon that was currently flying everyone to where they needed to go.

Sora looked at her own blue device and looked up at her fiery-taloned partner in awe.

"Birdramon is really awesome!" Taichi said from Birdramon's foot opposite Sora. "This is much faster than getting there on a raft."

"And I can rest a little," Agumon added as he leaned back relaxed against Taichi.

Sora smiled at them in response, and hoped that her own partner would get a chance to rest when they landed.

"You alright, Birdramon?" she asked, but the gasp she heard in return was concerning.

"Everyone, hold on tight!" Birdramon shouted.

Sora grabbed onto her Digimon partner's leg and she closed her eyes. She felt a huge gust of wind blow against her whole body, with the strings of her blue hat flapping at her sides.

"Who's that?" she heard Taichi shout.

When she opened her eyes, she caught sight of another bird Digimon that looked like a cross between an eagle and a creature that she remembered reading about in a storybook. With its red feathers and its huge yellow feet, along with a silver covering on its head, the Digimon flew past them like a strong wind.

"That's Holsemon," Agumon replied.

"Don't worry, he won't attack us," Birdramon added.

As Holsemon flapped its wings and soared below them, Sora noticed the symbol on its helmet that looked familiar to her.

"It's a heart…" Sora thought aloud. Looking at her device again, she remembered it glowing moments earlier, with a beam of red light tracing the circular band around its screen. Was that the same symbol she had seen before…?

" _Your warm heart gave me power,"_ Birdramon had explained after her evolution.

Sora might have heard Taichi asking her a question, but her curiosity of those words distracted her into watching Holsemon fly further into the other direction.

But she couldn't help but wonder about other types of Digimon they might encounter.

"Hey, Sora?" Taichi asked.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to look at him this time.

"It's pretty crazy how we ended up here, huh?"

"No kidding." Sora looked down at the lush treetops over the cliffs on either side of the river as Birdramon flew.

"But if it had to be anyone to run into in a different world, I'm really glad it was you!"

"Me, too, Taichi." Sora smiled cheerfully as he grinned at her.

"I hope everyone's alright in Tokyo, though."

Sora noticed his smile faded as he faced forward, and she knew who he was thinking about.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Yeah."

Sora wondered what her mom was doing at that moment, and if she was wondering why she hadn't returned home.

"That's why we're on our way to the temple, right?" Sora reminded him. "To see if we can get any answers?"

"You're right." Taichi's lips curled into a smile again. "And I'm sure Koushiro will find something out along the way."

"And if there has to be a fight, we'll be ready for it!" added Agumon.

Taichi cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"We'll be ready, too! Right, Birdramon?" Sora asked.

"Right!"

Sora and Taichi nodded at each other in agreement. She felt their shared determination that put her mind at ease. And she knew that if anyone one was in trouble - her partner, her best friend, or even a complete stranger, she would be ready and willing to protect and fight for them.

It was what she would do on instinct.

Then, Sora had a new thought cross her mind. "Hey, Taichi. I wonder if we'll meet other children who have a Digimon partner like us. Like Koushiro and Tentomon."

"Hmm," said Taichi. "I wonder if we'll run into Yamato and Garurumon."

"I have a feeling there will be others," piped Agumon.

"Me, too," Birdramon said.

Sora noticed the two Digimon eyeing each other as though they knew something. She could only exchange glances of curiosity with Taichi.

Everyone went into silence as Birdramon made her descent toward the path to the temple. There were already more questions on her mind, but on this new adventure, Sora was sure that they would discover more answers along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution toward the Reboot. Short but hopefully sweet! I do miss the parts from the original series where the Chosen explored their surroundings, and I thought it would be fun to add that. Also, if Stegomon (an Armor Digimon) can appear in this series, I don't see why Holsemon/Halsemon can't. :P
> 
> Tomorrow will be cute and probably cheesy. Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
